Angry Words
by katybelle
Summary: Angry words lead to misunderstandings. Written in 2003. My first story and not my best.


-- ANGRY WORDS

By: Katybelle

I want to thank Penny for all her suggestions and her corrections of my many errors.

I do not own the characters or any part of TLW, unfortunately

Spoilers: Paradise Lost, The Games, The Prisoner, True Spirits and Into The Fire

Rated R

Summary: Angry words result in misunderstandings and heartbreak.

This is the first story I wrote. It's from 2003.

------------

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze blowing through the trees. Challenger was writing notes in his journal while

Marguerite sat on a rock sewing canvas for the windmill. and Finn , as usual, just flickered about. Everything looked peaceful and tranquil, on the surface, but Margueite's mind was elsewhere. She was thinking of the argument she and Veronica had had earlier.

Marguerite had been sitting at the table eating her breakfast when Challenger came up and sat down beside her. "I need to do some repairs to the canvas on the windmill", said Challenger. "Can you help me this morning, Marguerite?"

Marguerite spoke, in between taking bites of her toast. "Actually, George, I had other plans." What about tomorrow?" she asked.

"Whatever, you've planned, it will have to wait", George said. "I don't need to remind you how important the windmill is."

"No, of course not, George", said Marguerite, "but I really need to-

"Go search for gems." "Yes, we know, Marguerite", said Veronica, "that's all you think about, isn't it?"

"That's not fair, Veronica", exclaimed Marguerite. "You don't know what I had planned."

"I can guess", smirked Veronica.

This looked to escalate into a full-fledge battle. Challenger knew from experience, one did not want to be around when these two went at it. "Uh, I'll wait for you at the windmill, Marguerite", Challenger said hurriedly. "Come on Finn. You can keep watch." Finn grabbed her cross bow while George grabbed his pack and quickly made for the elevator.

Roxton had eaten an early breakfast and had gone hunting. Marguerite was supposed to meet him at the pond after breakfast, but she couldn't tell Veronica that. They had planned a romantic picnic. "No matter what I do, I can never redeem myself in your eyes, can I Veronica?" asked Marguerite. "You will never forgive me for trying to sell you to Jacoba"

"Probably not", said Veronica. "I know I'll never trust you."

"You know what your problem is Veronica?"asked Marguerite. "You're jealous."

"Jealous?" sputtered Veronica. "Of you"? "You've got to be

kidding!"

"Not of me, Veronica, of Roxton and Me." Marguerite spoke softly. "I know you miss Malone." "And when you see Roxton and me together, it reminds you of how much you miss him."

"Don't—don't you dare compare Malone and me to you and Roxton," screamed Veronica. "Our feelings for each other are pure and true." "I don't doubt Roxton's feels something for you, it's probably desire. As for you, he's just a way to pass some time," said Veronica. "I doubt if you have any real feelings for him."

Marguerite just stood there stunned. How could Veronica say things like that? Sure Marguerite had tried to hide her feelings for Roxton, but she didn't think she had been successful. Her feelings for John were very real. Too real in fact. . An image of the hunter came into her mind, his soft hair, his sexy smile, his…well better not go there. She couldn't help but smile.

"This is all a joke to you, isn't it, Veronica shouted. "No one means anything to you."

"You're wrong, Veronica," Marguerite said. "You've all become my family." I cherish each & every one of you. I know I don't always show it, but I do"

Veronica looked at her. "I wish I could believe you, but I don't .You're out for yourself! Always have been, always will be" "Sometimes I wish.Veronica hesitated.

"Wish what, Veronica," Marguerite asked?

"Nevermind" said Veronica.

"No, tell me, Marguerite asked softly, "what do you wish?"

"I said never mind. Its not important." said Veronica.

"Yes it is, said Marguerite. "So tell me"

"Okay, you really want to know" shouted Veronica? "Sometimes I wish you weren't here." "Sometimes I think of how peaceful and nice it would be if you were gone."

"Is that what you want?" asked Marguerite, trying to keep the tears from her eyes. ."Do you want me to leave?"

Veronica looked at Marguerite. "I was wrong when I said Roxton doesn't love you. He does. He would grieve for you forever. He would never get over you.

He could never see how much better off he'd be without you."

"Do you really believe Roxton would be better off without me?" "Yes" said Veronica. "You will end up betraying him one day. Oh I know you don't believe you would, but you would. I really believe you will break his heart."

Veronica had her back turned to Marguerite while she washed off the table. Marguerite walked up to her and spoke softly. "You're wrong Veronica. I would never betray John. But this is your home and if you want me to leave I will."

Veronica turned and looked at Marguerite. She could see the tears in her eyes. She had hurt the older woman, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. "It doesn't matter what I want. Roxton and Challenger would never let you leave." And with that she walked away.

Marguerite just stood there, tears rolling down her cheeks. She had no idea Veronica hated her so. Well who could blame her? What she did to the jungle girl three years ago was unforgivable. She could only imagine how difficult it must be to have to share her home with someone like Marguerite.

Slowly she turned and grab her weapons and her pack.. She walked into the elevator and pulled the lever to go down. She was walking towards the windmill but her thoughts never left the tree house or her confrontation with Veronica.

"It's about time" shouted Finn. We thought Vee might have killed you." Marguerite looked up. Finn saw the raw pain in her eyes. "Are you alright," asked Finn. . "Of course, I'm fine" said Marguerite. She masked her pain behind her indifference, the way she done so many times. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She then walked off towards Challenger, complaining of the heat, the insects and any thing else she could think of.

Finn watched her. She seems normal, but just for one short moment she saw behind the wall that Marguerite always erected around her. She could see pain, loneliness and even desperation. _Vee I don't know what you said to her, but I think you crossed the line this time._

Meanwhile back at the tree house. Veronica was trying to read one of Malone's journals. She finally put it down. She had been on the same page for 20 minutes. She heard the elevator coming up. She hoped it wasn't the heiress. She couldn't face her right now. She was beginning to regret some of the things she said. They may have been true, but she should have never told Marguerite she wished she wasn't there.

Roxton practically marched into the room. He put his rifle in the rack and threw his pack against the wall. He took off his Webleys and laid them on the table as he kicked a chair that was in his way.

"Whoa, Roxton," said Veronica. "What's got you so riled up?"

"Marguerite! Who else?" shouted Roxton. "When am I going to learn I can't count on her?"

"I don't know", said Veronica, "but I have been telling you that all along."

"Well is her highness still in the bed?" asked Roxton. "No, she's at the windmill with Challenger & Finn" said Veronica.

"Isn't that just like her?" asked Roxton. "She'll do anything to get out of spending time alone with me."

"What?" asked Veronica. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," said Roxton. He walked over to the balcony. Veronica followed him out and stood beside him. He was leaning against the railing, deep in thought.

"You look like you could use a friend" Veronica said softly, squeezing his arm. "You know you can talk to me, don't you? I promise whatever you say, will stay between us."

Roxton looked over at Veronica and smiled. Turning he leaned against the railing and looked out into the jungle. "I thought she was finally ready" he said, "to take our relationship to the next step. I had planned everything. A romantic swim, just the two of us" he softly said. "A picnic lunch and then." He spread his hands out to implicate, who knows. "But she didn't show. She volunteers to go off with Challenger instead" he says angrily.

"No Roxton, that's not true," said Veronica. "Challenger insisted. She told him she had made other plans, but he said he needed her."

"Really?" asked Roxton. He had a smile on his face. So she had every intention of showing up.

"I'm glad she wasn't here when I got back," said Roxton. I would have made a fool of myself"

"Well you were right about one thing," said Veronica. "You can't count on Marguerite. The sooner you learn that the better."

"No Veronica. I said that in anger," Roxton said. "Marguerite has saved us many times."

"Only when it was in her best interest," insisted Veronica. "She'd sell us, she'd sell you out in a minute," insisted Veronica.

Roxton shook his head and turned towards Veronica. "Remember Paradise? Remember how we marched unknown into that valley, looking for your parents?"

Veronica frowned, remembering how her single-minded pursuit for her parents almost destroyed her new family.

"Marguerite tried to warn us before we got there, but we wouldn't listen," said Roxton. "And it was Marguerite who saved us. She didn't have to. Kieran had offered her immortality. But she chose to betray him and rescue us. She's also the one who thought of giving Malone the fruit to restore his youth."

Veronica just stared off into the distance. Okay, she'd give Marguerite that one.

"How about the time you were captured by Centuria?" huffed Veronica. "She ruthlessly passed Ned off as Challenger and offered you up for sport, while she was offered a place of power. That should prove to you she can't be trusted. If Challenger and I hadn't arrived, you'd all be dead, well except for Marguerite," Veronica said bitterly.

Roxton just looked at her and smiled. "Marguerite thinks on her feet." "She can talk her way out of anything. Centuria wanted Challenger, not Ned Malone. By claiming he was Challenger, Marguerite bought us some time. Centuria, ordered her guards to take me out and kill me. Marguerite suggested that I be put in the arena to fight in order to save my life. It was all she could think of at the moment."

Veronica thought about it and knew he was right, but hated to admit it.

"Remember how she flirted with Captain Askwith?" questioned Veronica. "She'd do anything to get off this plateau."

"Yes" said Roxton. "I also remember how she spit in his face and refused to go with him, even though she knew it meant she would die with us" Roxton had a faraway look in his eye as he remembered his lady love hanging from the ladder, dangling in mid-air. He had told her then he'd never let her go and he meant it.

Veronica was also lost in thought, thinking back to her misadventures with the giant. She had gotten her adopted family into that, but it was Marguerite who got them out. She smiled to herself. Only Marguerite would attempt to seduce a giant. She also thought about Ned. Marguerite bought him back from the spirit world. There was no doubt in her mind; they would have lost Malone if it hadn't been for Marguerite. Saros almost killed her.

Veronica started thinking about what Marguerite had said to her earlier. She had accused her of being jealous of Marguerite and Roxton. Veronica looked over at Roxton. He was deep in thought, probably thinking of the dark haired heiress. Veronica thought about the way the two looked at each other, the whispered conversations, the way they always found an excuse to touch each other.

She was wrong and she knew it. She accused Marguerite of not loving the courageous hunter. The truth was Marguerite loved him very much and Veronica knew it. And the worst part was, Marguerite was right. She was jealous! Jealous of the way Roxton looked at Marguerite, jealous of the tender moments the two of them shared, and jealous of the fact that Roxton was there and Malone wasn't.

Veronica turned to Roxton. "What have I done?'

Roxton looked at her. "_Uh-Oh," _he thought. "_Something tells me Veronica and Marguerite had another confrontation."_

He listened, while Veronica confessed everything, including the terrible things she had said to Marguerite. While she saw him wince a couple of times, he never became angry or shouted at her. When she was finished, she had tears in her eyes. "I know how hard it has been for her, said Veronica. "learning to trust, learning to care for all of us." "Always being afraid we would turn away from her. After what I said to her today, I could not blame her if she didn't trust me ever again."

"She'll forgive you," Roxton said. "She always forgives us when we jump to the wrong conclusion and accuse her unfairly."

"I told her I wished she wasn't here," cried Veronica. "I can only imagine how she feels right now."

Roxton began rubbing the back of his neck. "The problem is going to be, how to keep her from putting those walls back up around herself," said Roxton. "Her first instinct is going to be self-preservation. We'll have to find a way to get through."

Roxton started moving his head, trying to get the kinks out of his neck. He had twisted it yesterday running from that raptor and it still bothered him. Veronica looked over at him. She could see his slight wince of pain when he moved his neck.

"Roxton, what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself this morning?"

"No, it's from yesterday. I was running from a raptor and I turned my head too sharply and got a crick in my neck. It'll be alright in a few days."

"Here let me fix it," said Veronica. She turned Roxton towards the tree house and started massaged his neck. She moved it from side to side. "Relax, Roxton," Veronica laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you." Men are such babies she thought to herself. With a sharp jerk and a cry of pain from Roxton she was through.

"How's that?" asked Veronica. Roxton moved his neck from side to side. He couldn't believe the pain was gone.

"Veronica," laughed Roxton , "you're a miracle worker."

"Not really," said Veronica. "It's an old trick, the Zanga taught me."

"Well, it worked," said Roxton. "Thank you," he said, reaching for the young woman.. He hugged Veronica. Then with his arm still around her shoulder, and their back to the balcony rail, he spoke softly to her. "We'll find a way to bring you and Marguerite back together. I promise." said the hunter.

Veronica reached over and hugged her friend. "Thank you," she said. "And thank you for being my friend." Then she pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek Veronica then turned to look out in the jungle and stopped.

There was Marguerite standing just inside the electric fence, looking up at the tree house. From where she was standing, Veronica could not see her expression, but thought the brunette must be dreading coming back. Well she can see us from there. So she must think Roxton is mad at her too because she didn't show up for their picnic.

Down below Marguerite just stood, frozen in time. She had finished with the canvas and told Challenger she was coming back. She knew John would be back at the tree house and she wanted to explain things to him before Veronica had a chance to say anything about her. She had opened the gate to the fence and

looked up at the tree house. Roxton and Veronica were on the balcony. She had her hands on his neck. Was she rubbing his neck? Marguerite could hear her laugh. Then she saw John move and pull Veronica in his arms, hugging her. Veronica's arms had gone around the tall hunter and it looked like she might have kissed him.

Marguerite could not believe her eyes. Was John so angry that he would turn to the blonde for comfort? And what about Veronica? Did she want Marguerite out of the way so she could have the hunter to herself? All Marguerite knew was what she saw. The two people she trusted most in the world had betrayed her.

No! There had to be an explanation Roxton would never betray her. She is sure it is just a misunderstanding. With that she walked to the tree house and pulled the lever for the elevator.

Veronica watched her. _Good, _she thought._ This is my chance to apologize and make up for this morning. Remember, don't lose your temper and don't argue with her. I'm sure by now she's very angry and ready to pounce._

As the elevator came to a stop, Marguerite glanced out into the main room of the tree house. Veronica stood there waiting, twisting her hands. She was obviously nervous. Then Marguerite stepped out and walked up to the blonde. Veronica turned her head for a moment, then looked up at the brunette. Marguerite read the guilt in her eyes. So there is something going on.

About that time, Roxton walked in. "Now Marguerite," he said. "Before you fly into a rage, let Veronica explain." Tears came into Marguerites eyes. She turned, slapped the hunter, and then ran to her room.

Roxton touched his cheek where she slapped him and looked at Veronica. "What was that about?" he asked bewildered.

"Don't know." Veronica replied.

"Well, she's not going to get away with that" he said. Roxton walked towards Marguerites room.

He didn't bother to knock, just pulled the curtain open and walked in. Marguerite was sitting on her bed, holding her locket. Tears were falling down her cheeks and his anger went as fast as it had come. He could not bear to see her cry. She looked like an angel, sitting there. She wore her blue blouse and her khaki skirt. Her hair was pulled back from her face and he thought she never looked more beautiful.

"Marguerite, please tell me what's wrong," he said softly. Marguerite jumped up from her bed. "Get out," she shouted. "You have no right to be here." He could see the venom in her eyes.

"Marguerite," he tried again. But she just screamed at him. "Get out!" I don't want you here."

Roxton turned and left and walked back into the main room of the tree house, shaking his head. "What is wrong with her," he asked Veronica. She just shook her head.

"You know Marguerite and her temper. You probably just got in the way."

Veronica walked out on the balcony wondering how she could fix this. She stared out not really seeing anything. Then she remembered how Marguerite had just stood there looking up at the balcony. Veronica wondered how long Marguerite had been standing there. Then a thought occurred to the young woman. _Marguerite saw Roxton and me hugging and probably saw me kiss him. Add that to what I said this morning and I can only imagine what she thinks._

Marguerite took her boots off and lay down on her bed. She didn't even feel like taking a shower. She was exhausted. She tried closing her eyes, but all she could see was Veronica in Roxton's arms. The hunter had his strong arms around the jungle beauty and hers were around him. Well why not, said the little voice in her head. Veronica was his equal in the jungle and she doesn't have all those secrets. She wouldn't hide her feelings. He would probably welcome the change. She made him work so hard for every crumb of affection. He was bound to get tired of the constant rejections and cold shoulder he received from the fiery brunette. How could she blame him? With these thoughts in her mind, Marguerite cried herself to sleep.

Challenger and Finn stepped off the elevator and could immediately feel the tension. "_Oh no_," thought Challenger. "They're still at it." He looked around. Veronica was in the kitchen preparing dinner. The hunter was setting the table. Neither of them spoke and if their expressions were anything to go by, dinner was going to be a silent affair tonight.

"Is Marguerite going to be joining us for dinner?" asked Challenger.

"No," replied Roxton. "She's sleeping." He had gone in later to check on his love and found that she had cried herself to sleep. He came back out and Veronica told him what Marguerite had seen. He could only imagine what she thought. How was he going to convince her that what she had seen was totally innocent.

Challenger was right. The evening meal was eaten in silence, at least from their two housemates. He and Finn had tried to carry on a conversation, but to no avail. Roxton finally gave up all pretenses at trying to eat. Using the excuse he was tired, the hunter retired to his room.

Veronica just stared off into space. She had caused this problem and it was up to her to solve it, even if it meant swallowing her pride.

"Challenger, you and Finn can clean up," said Veronica. "I'm going to bed." With that she got up and headed to her room. As soon as she was out of sight, she doubled back and went into Marguerite's room. The older woman was still sleeping, a very fitful sleep , it seemed. Veronica watched as she tossed and turned, fighting demons in her sleep.

Marguerite slowly woke up. In the dim moonlight the contours of her room seemed unfamiliar and vaguely threatening. What had roused her from her sleep? She sat up in her bed, a feeling of dread nagging at her. She looked around, but didn't see anything suspicious. She couldn't hear any noises that were cause for concern. What was it? And then she knew.

Her whole world had ended this afternoon. She could still see Veronica and John on the balcony. She started to cry again.

"It's alright, Marguerite"

Marguerite looked up "Veronica?"

"Yes," said Veronica. Then Marguerite saw her. She had been sitting on the floor in the corner in the dark.

"What do you want?" asked Marguerite. "Haven't you done enough damage for one day?"

"Yes," said Veronica. "That's why I'm here."

"To gloat?" asked Marguerite.

"No, to apologize."

"For what, taking John from me?"

"I haven't taken Roxton from you, Marguerite." Veronica came over and sat on Marguerite's bed. "His heart has always belonged to you."

Marguerite looked at her blonde friend and then shook her head. "I saw you on the balcony. " He had his arms around you and yours were around him. I also saw you kiss him," Marguerite said softly.

"It was completely innocent," said the blonde. "He had a crick in his neck and I pulled it out. He hugged me as thanks. I just hugged him and kissed him , on the cheek, to thank him"

"Thank him for what?" Marguerite asked suspiciously.

Veronica turned to the dark haired woman. "I thanked him for reminding me of what a wonderful person you are, and how much you really mean to me."

"What?" asked the brunette, her head going up.

"I'm so sorry Marguerite for all those horrible things I said this morning." The truth is I forgave you for the Jacoba incident a long time ago."

"You were right," Veronica said softly. "I am jealous of you and Roxton." I see you two together and I am reminded that I'm alone."

"You're not alone, Veronica," Margurite said softly. "You have John, Challenger, Finn, and me. And I believe Malone is out there somewhere , trying to find his way back to you."

"Maybe," said Veronica. "But it's not the same. I watch you and Roxton, when you think no one sees. The way you touch, the way you talk to each other, and the way you look at each other. The bond between the two of you is strong and I don't believe it can ever be broken., and I do envy you that."

"I don't know Veronica. " Marguerite shook her head. "All my secrets and the way I blow hot and cold. I'm sure John's about fed up with me now. Especially after this afternoon."

"No," Veronica said. "He loves you in spite of the secrets .Don't you understand Marguerite? He doesn't care what you did before him. The past is over, done with. He loves you for the woman you are now, not the woman you used to be."

"Then you think he'll forgive me?"

"Of course he will. He would forgive you anything. He loves you Marguerite and I do envy you that. Many people go their entire life without ever experiencing that,"

"Thank you, Veronica," whispered Marguerite. Then she reached over and embraced the young blonde.

Veronica hugged her back. "Never forget, no matter what I say, that I love you," said Veronica. There were tears in both women's eyes.

Veronica stood up and tried to calm herself. "It's late and I'm going to bed." said Veronica as she headed to the door. She turned and smiled at the heiress. "Oh, by the way," said Veronica, "Roxton is in his room, pacing. For some reason, he can't sleep." And with that she was gone.

Marguerite stood and walked over to the mirror. She made a face when she saw her reflection. Her eyes were red and swollen, her face looked pale and her hair was a tangled mess. Well, she'd have to do something about this.

She poured some water into a bowl. She took a washcloth and bathed her eyes and her face. She stripped off all her clothes and began scrubbing her body. She reached for a towel and dried herself off. Then she got the bottle of scented lotion that Challenger had made and given to her.

"No reason, Marguerite," the professor had said. "I just wanted to do something nice for you. You always help me when I need it."

Marguerite wasn't used to people being nice to her unless they wanted something. Sometimes she still had to remind herself she was part of a family, a very special family.

After rubbing her body down with the jasmine scented lotion, she put on her robe. Then she reached for her hairbrush and started the long and painful process of detangling her hair.

Marguerite looked in the mirror. Her eyes were still a little red, but that couldn't be helped. Her skin had a pink and healthy glow and her hair was soft and shiny. It fell down around her face just the way John liked it. She slid her feet into her slippers and took one last look in the mirror. "Wish me luck," She whispered to her reflection, and then softly walked out of the room.

She pulled the curtain aside and quietly walked in, not making a sound. Roxton was lying on top of his bed. His boots were off, but he still wore his shirt and pants. His shirt was pulled out and all the buttons unbuttoned. He had his arm thrown across his eyes. She stood there in the moonlight just staring at him. "_My God, he's beautiful,"_ she thought.

She watched him as slowly he lowered his arm and looked around. She was standing in the dark and he couldn't see her, but she knew he felt her presence

Slowly she walked into the moonlight. She could feel his eyes following her every move. She watched as he sat up and then stood. She stopped a few feet away trying to think of how to begin, how to apologize for wrongly accusing him.

He started walking towards her until they were practically touching. He stopped. His eyes hungrily searched her face. He could see the ravages of her tears. It broke his heart knowing she cried because of him.

"Marguerite," he began softly. "I'm sorry you thought that I betrayed you. I love you and I would never betray that love."

Tears came into Marguerite's eyes. What did she ever do to deserve this wonderful man? Maybe the reason she was so quick to believe the worst was because she was afraid that she would lose him; that fate would take him away from her.

Roxton watched the tears form in her eyes. "No Marguerite, my love, please don't cry. I can't bear it"

Marguerite moved against Roxton and put her finger to his lips. "Shhh, my love. It's alright." Then she kissed him tenderly on the lips.

He could feel her soft body and he knew she was naked beneath her silk robe. He felt his body responding to her softness.

She reached up and slid his shirt off his shoulders and slowly down his arms. As it fell to the floor, she reached down and slowly unbuttoned the top button of his pants. Her eyes never left his. Then she reached for the second button.

"Marguerite," murmured Roxton, "I don't think you realize what you're doing."

"Oh, but I do, my love," Marguerite spoke softly. "I intend to show you just how much I love you tonight."

"You don't have to do this." Roxton softly whispered.

"I know," whispered Marguerite, "I want to." Then she smiled at her true love as she finished with the last button on his trousers.

She placed her hands on his hips and slowly slid the pants down his long muscular legs until they were in a pool at his feet. He reached down and pulled them off his feet. He was clad only in his underwear.

Marguerite backed up one step and reached down for the sash on her robe. She untied it and then she slid the robe off and let it fall at her feet.

Roxton couldn't stop looking at her. She was so beautiful. God he loved this woman and would forever treasure her. Without missing a beat, he reached for his underwear and quickly took them off. Then he opened his arms and Marguerite walked into them. His lips found hers in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more.

She could feel his male hardness against her and wanted more, so much more. They kissed again and she moaned her pleasure as she felt her breast against his hard muscular chest. One of his hands was tangled in her hair, the other was moving up and down her back. Both her arms were around his neck, one hand massaging his neck, the other in his soft hair.

"Please, John,"she whispered, "make love to me. I need you so much."

"Marguerite, are you sure," John whispered into her ear.

"I've never been surer about anything," she murmured softly.

Roxton smiled at her and then he picked her up into his arms and laid her gently on the bed. He then lay down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "I love you Marguerite," he whispered, before he passionately took her lips with his. With one hand he caressed her back. His other hand moved to her left breast as his lips moved down her throat stopping at her right breast. His tongue gently licked her already sensitive nipple.

Marguerite was running both her hands up and down his back, moaning with pleasure. She pulled his face back up to hers. They just looked into each others eyes and then his lips once again captured hers.

"John, please," cried Marguerite. "I need you now."

Slowly he entered her body and they began their journey of love and exploration, each of them trying to express their love for the other. Soon their passion was spent and they lay in each other's arms.

"John, I'm sorry," began Margurite . Her head was on his shoulder, one arm around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Her other hand was clasped in his as he held it to his chest. "I shouldn't have doubted you today. I tell myself I can trust you, but these doubts still plague me. Please forgive me, my love."

Roxton had one arm around Marguerite, running his fingers through her hair; the other clasped her smaller hand in his.

"Marguerite, I know its difficult for you to trust," began Roxton.. "I know you still have doubts about us, but I have none. I don't care about your past. It's behind of us. Only the future matters to me. I want to share that future with you, so you tell me. What can I do to convince you I love you and will never betray that love?"

Marguerite looked up at Roxton. The truth was in his eyes. She knew he loved her and would never hurt her. How could she have ever doubted this man? She realized the past was not important, but what they shared was.

"Well," she began, "I guess you're just going to have to find a way to convince me."

"Oh, I think I can handle that," Roxton said. His lips found hers in passionate kiss and suddenly all doubts were gone. She had finally found everything she had been searching for all her life. This was where she belonged, in the arms of this man and finally, she let go of the past. She was free, free to love and begin her life again.

THE END

t


End file.
